Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signaling fishing rod holders which produce an audible signal when a fish pulls on the fishing line.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an easily adjustable fishing rod holder which can be attached to horizontal planks, vertical planks and ground spikes.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.